


Reminiscense Blooming Auror

by SpicaM



Series: Human zoo (Version white) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Professor Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, 13 años, es secuestrado.El auror Terence Nott y su compañero, el auror Bones lo buscan.Terence se preguntaba si Riddle seguía siendo el mismo que antes.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy & Tom Riddle
Series: Human zoo (Version white) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672855
Kudos: 10





	Reminiscense Blooming Auror

**Reminiscense Blooming Auror**

El auror Terence Nott veía con aprehensión cómo el ritual que debia guiarlos al desaparecido Lucius Malfoy comenzaba a dar una luz roja y esta iba directamente hacia quien alguna vez fue el líder de todos los Slytherin, Tom Riddle, ahora profesor de Hogwarts.

—Callejón Knocturn— ordenó antes de salir del castillo seguido por Abraxas Malfoy antes de que ambos se desaparecieran.

Terence sabía bien que tanto él como Malfoy podían contar con Tom Riddle para que lo guiara hacia quien había secuestrado a su hijo.

Lo que le preocupaba a Terence era que Abraxas no quisiera detener a Riddle y este termine matando a alguien.

Al llegar a la entrada del callejón, divisó las túnicas de ambos magos antes de seguirlos hasta llegar a un bar de mala muerte y subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y caminar hasta la habitación 12. Tirando la puerta de un hechizo, sin varita, el rostro imperturbable de Riddle se fijó en una figura en la habitación.

Ahí, atado y temblante, estaba el heredero de la familia Malfoy superando el efecto de la maldición imperdonable cruciatus.

—Lucius— susurró el Profesor Riddle ignorando a los siete magos presentes en la habitación mientras ingresaba a la habitación seguido por Abraxas, Terence y el auror Bones.

Todas las maldiciones que tiraban hacia el hombre resbalaban como agua sin siquiera tocarlo. Mientras tanto Riddle avanzaba hasta llegar donde el muchacho y tocar suavemente su mejilla. Ante tal sorpresa, el muchacho se limitó a apegarse al contacto antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Pa... —susurró débilmente el niño rubio antes de descender a una serie de siseos que eran respondidos por Riddle.

Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. El heredero Malfoy si era hijo de Riddle. Terence solo podía preguntarse qué clase de magia oscura usó Abraxas para convencer a Riddle que tenga un hijo con él.

Con un movimiento de su mano, las cuerdas desaparecieron y el muchacho se desplomó en los brazos del profesor, quien estaba esperándolo.

Este, con el muchacho cargado en sus brazos como un niño pequeño, se limitó a mirar a los magos con un gran desprecio brillando en sus ojos mientras estos no sabían que era lo que había ocurrido.

Terence tenía un poco de pena por estas pequeñas ratitas asustadas que se limitaban a mirarse entre ellas y al gran depredador.

—No dejemos esperando a los aurores— dijo el profesor antes de que los magos colapsaran en alaridos de dolor tirándose en el piso sujetando diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Los hechizos de Bones le indicaban que el hechizo usado no era magia oscura.

Uno de ellos comenzaba a perder el conocimiento sujetando su pecho con fuerza.

El causante de todo, sin embargo, no los veía a ellos, veía con curiosidad al muchacho en sus brazos. Como si no entendiera alguna cosa de esta persona extraña que se relajaba al tenerlo cerca.

—Papá...— susurró el joven Lucius ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre y acurrucándose en su calor como un pequeño animal peludo. Su cuerpo seguía temblando ante la maldición que cursaba su cuerpo.

—Shhh— murmuró Riddle antes de silenciar a todos los magos y con un solo movimiento de manos sujetando al joven de trece años solo con un brazo.

Al identificar lo que ocurrió con el muchacho, Terence comenzó a rezar a Merlín. Los ojos de Riddle estaban oscuros, muy oscuros.

La presión que estaba llenando la habitación era increíble y luchaba por no caer junto a los magos. Poco después que ellos, el auror Bones terminó cayendo también.

Al ver a Abraxas, este no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo y simplemente se mantenía mirando a Riddle con una mezcla de adoración y asombro. Siempre había hecho eso cuando eran jóvenes.

—Tom—susurró Abraxas cuando la presión se hizo demasiado y este se acercó al mago con pasos tranquilos y acompasados.

Tocando su brazo, la presión desapareció y todos respiraron con normalidad. Tomando un respiro profundo, Terence se dio cuenta que la magia de Riddle-Malfoy es mucho más oscura que antes.

—Vamos a revisar que esté bien— murmuró Abraxas entregándole una mano a Riddle, quien la tomo sin soltar a su hijo, quien parecía que finalmente cayó dormido.

Cómo alguien podía dormir con un aura tan oscura y poderosa como la de Riddle, era un misterio para el auror.

—Nos vemos Terence— se despidió Riddle antes de ser guiado fuera de la habitación por Abraxas y desaparecer.

Si, Tom Riddle sigue siendo la bestia salvaje de siempre. Solo que ahora tenía una cría que sobreprotegía por culpa de su propio trauma pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> Título basado en la cancion de vocaloid "Culture Blooming Girl"   
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
